Summer of Love and Youth
by Chubbyboy91
Summary: Anko is paired with someone who she despises and yet sees more to them than what meets the eye.


-1_**Summer Of Love and Youth**_

It was a hot summer day in Konoha. Tsunade was in her office sorting through papers when a messenger bird came through the window and landed on her head.

'Hm?' Tsunade grabbed the bird and took a message from it.

She looked it over quickly.

"Shizune!" Tsunade yelled.

Shizune quickly ran and busted through the door.

"Yes Lady Tsunade?" Shizune bowed.

"I need two Jounin ninjas for an important mission." Tsunade ordered.

"But lady Tsunade, most of our Jounin are away on missions."

"So we have no one who can take this mission?"

"I think there's one ninja that could take it."

"Good, who is it?"

"Anko Mitarashi."

"Well if she's the only one then go get her." Tsunade ordered.

"Oh and there is also another…" Shizune hesitated.

"That's great who?"

"I don't think Anko would team with him though."

Tsunade stood up.

"That doesn't matter now, go get him so we can deal with this important matter."

"Yes Lady Tsunade." Shizune bowed and ran out the room.

-X-

Mean while in the training field, Anko was doing her usual training.

"Snake destruction attack!" Anko yelled.

Suddenly many snakes came from the arms her jacket, attacking a wooden training log. Anko did a cartwheel, in the process throwing 3 kunai at the wooden plank, when she was upright she did a back flip and threw 3 more at the plank each one hitting the mark.

Anko smiled at her progress. She heard something in the bushes and threw a snake from her jacket. An ANBU jumped from the bushes with the snake in hand.

"What do you want?" Anko asked dismissing the snake.

"The Hokage has requested you to meet in her office ASAP." The ANBU agent replied.

"Eh, thanks I guess."

"…." The ANBU disappeared in a cloud of white smoke.

'I'm so glad I'm not an uptight ANBU' Anko thought.

'Well, I better go see what the Hokage wants.' Anko began jumping through the trees making her way to the Hokage's office.

-X-

A few minutes later, Anko was outside of the Hokage's office. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." Tsunade yelled.

"You wanted to see me Hokage?" Anko asked.

"Yes, there is a mission that I need you for."

'Finally some action.' Anko smiled.

"What is the mission?" Anko asked.

"There is a gang of thieves robbing houses in a village not to far from here. The village is known for it's riches inhabitants and for it's merchant shops. Your job is to stop these thieves with your partner."

'Partner? I could do this by myself.' Anko thought.

"So who is my partner?" Anko asked.

"We couldn't find any other ninjas to accompany you so we decided to get….." Tsunade paused.

"Who?" Anko had a confused look on her face.

They heard someone coming up the stairs running fast. The person knocked on the door.

"Come in." Tsunade ordered.

"The handsome devil of the leaf village is here. Sorry I'm late I had to finish my 500 squat thrust for the day." Gai said doing various poses.

Anko looked at him with disbelief.

"Hokage, you can't be serious? Can't you have an ANBU to accompany or something?" Anko asked.

"Well the ANBU are attending to other matters and you two were the only ones we could find." Tsunade replied.

"Here's the money for anything you will need and your mission briefs. You will leave immediately. Good luck." Tsunade sat in her chair and began going through papers.

"Yes Hokage." Anko bowed and began walking out the room.

"Anko I will meet you at the gate in one hour don't be late." Gai smiled.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Anko disappeared in a cloud of white smoke.

-X-

'I can't believe I got stuck with Gai, of all people. The Hokage must be trying to torture me.' Anko thought.

'I wish I could just die right now.'

Anko grabbed her equipment and finished packing her bag. She left her apartment and made her way to the gate to meet Gai.

-X-

Anko walked slowly, taking her time to get to the gate. She didn't want to be teamed with Gai. She would've taken anyone over him. She finally got to the village gate and saw Gai at the gate doing push ups.

"500, 501, 502, 503.…." Gai counted.

"Gai you ready?" Anko said disdainfully.

"Anko you're here. What took you?" Gai asked smiling.

'I was taking my time so that I wouldn't have to spend that much time with you.' Anko thought.

"I was just finishing packing." Anko replied trying to be as nice as humanly possible.

"Well let's get going. If we hurry we can get to the Trade village by sunset." Gai said with a thumbs up.

"Uh, ok."

Gai sprinted out of the gate as if he was in a race.

'God I hope that village has a bar.' Anko thought as she ran to catch up.

-X-

"We made it with record time." Gai said with a big smile.

Anko tried her best to catch her breath.

"Why……couldn't we……..take a break?" Anko managed to get out.

"Because we have to make the most of our youth while we have it. Time is short so we must attend to our duties and get to the excitement." Gai said while doing various poses.

They had made to the Trade village gate in almost record time. Normally it would take an hour or 2 to get there, Anko and Gai did it in thirty minutes. The sun was high in the air shining brightly and the townspeople moved about doing their business as usual.

Gai looked the mission scroll.

"Hmm it says here that the leader of the village lives in the mansion that overlooks the village."

Anko looked around and spotted the mansion in all its glory.

"There it goes." Anko pointed.

"Good lets get a move on and report to the village leader and get some more information." Gai jumped onto a building and began running.

"Wait up!" Anko yelled.

'I don't think my body can take all this.' Anko thought as she ran to catch up with Gai.

-X-

When they arrived at the mansion, Gai rang the bell hanging up. A few seconds later a small man answered the door.

"May I help you?" The man asked.

"Yes, were the ninjas from the hidden leaf and were here to see the leader of the village about his problem." Gai replied.

"Yes right this way." The man opened the door and led them inside.

Gai and Anko walked through the mansion, observing all the expensive things. Priceless paintings and statues decorated the entire mansion.

They came to a set of closed doors.

"He's right through here."

"Thank you." Gai said.

Gai opened the door and there in a desk was an old man with long white hair and a eye patch.

"Hi, come and sit." The old man said pointing to the chairs in front his desk.

Anko and Gai sat down.

"So what's the problem?" Anko asked in an annoyed tone.

"I apologize for my partners rudeness. My name is Gai and this is Anko. Please tell us what the problem is." Gai said quickly.

" My name is Eiji. I would like to thank you for coming. About a week ago there were some break ins and the thieves were taking expensive objects. We tried to stop them but they were too powerful for our security to stop. We had got a tip that they will strike again tonight that's why we needed you to come right away."

"Hmm do you know where it will be?" Gai asked.

"It will be in a small market that sells antique weapons." Eiji replied.

"Well thanks for the info we'll be on our way." Gai stood up.

"Thank you I would let you stay here but at the moment I'm having a get together with family and the rooms are all filled. Here's some money to pay for a hotel." Eiji pulled out a small stack of bills.

"Thank you sir but that won't-" Gai was cut off as Anko jumped up and grabbed the money from the man.

"Thank you this looks like it will cover everything. We will be sure to get rid of your problem." Anko said as she started to count.

"Good luck." Eiji said.

'This should be able to get me drunk for weeks' Anko thought as she counted.

-X-

"Alright lets find a hotel to stay in." Anko said.

"How about that one?" Gai pointed towards a medium size building.

"That's fine." Anko replied.

They walked through the front door and at the desk was a young woman.

"Hi welcome to The Trade Village Inn." the woman said politely.

"Yeah we would like two rooms." Anko replied sounding as polite as she could.

"I'm sorry but all our rooms are booked. We could give you a single bed suite if you would like."

"What are you serious? Could you check?" Anko asked.

"I'm sorry we don't have any I just gave the last singles room away not to long ago."

"What room I'll beat them out." Anko cracked her knuckles.

"Can we just get that suite and some extra blankets?" Gai asked.

"Yes that will be fine." The woman grabbed the keys to the room and a blanket and pillow.

"Send up some bottles of sake. Like four, no five." Anko told the girl.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Your in room 210. Enjoy your stay."

"Yeah whatever." Anko said as she walked to the stairs.

"Bitch." Anko said under her breath.

"Thank you miss." Gai said following Anko up the stairs.

-X-

They arrived at the room and Gai opened the door. The room had a small kitchen with a stove and fridge, and through a door was the bedroom with a big bed for two in the middle of the room with a long couch at the side. The bathroom was right next to the bed.

"Finally bed!" Anko yelled as she ran and jumped on the bed.

"Anko we have to go get ready for tonight." Gai informed her.

"Yeah I know. Give me a minute, let me rest." Anko said closing her eyes.

-X-

The sun had just set and was peeking over the horizon. Anko and Gai set atop of a store roof watching the store planning to be robbed.

"How much longer are they gonna be? I want to go drink!" Anko complained.

"Drinking is not healthy for the body. You should quit and it will keep your youth." Gai suggested.

"Are you crazy? Drinking is the best thing ever! You should try it sometime. I wish they would hurry." Anko folded her arms.

At that moment a crash was heard and 6 men ran into the street carrying katanas swords and other types of weapons.

"Yeah these should sell good. Lets get going." One thief said.

Gai jumped from the building to face the thieves.

"Hold it right there! You will not be taking anything!" Gai told them.

"Get him!" One thief ordered.

All 6 of them rushed Gai and as soon as they got close Gai smiled.

"Leaf Hurricane!" Gai swept his leg around in a full circle releasing a gust of wind in all directions sending the thieves flying.

They quickly scrambled up and tried to rush him again.

"Snake Destructive attack!" Millions of snakes came raining down on top of the thieves. They quickly ran away screaming throwing snakes off of them.

"We'll be back but next time with the boss." One of them yelled as they all ran.

Gai exited his fighting stance and jumped on the roof to join Anko.

"Nice work." Gai said.

"Yeah, yeah, lets get to the inn so I can drink." Anko replied disappearing in a poof of white smoke.

-X-

The moon shined brightly into their room. Anko sat on the window and drank, Gai was doing his nightly push ups. Gai decided he would break the tension between them.

"So Anko….why do you drink?" Gai asked.

Anko glared at him.

"It's one of the most fun things to do." Anko replied.

"I think it just messes up your body."

Anko was about to make a smart comment when an idea popped into her head.

"Have you ever drank any before Gai?"

"No I have kept myself clean from any bad substances."

"Why don't you try some?" Anko asked holding the bottle out.

Gai stopped his push ups and looked at Anko.

"Are you crazy? Do you know what that stuff does to you?"

"Come on you might like it." Anko poured Gai a little bit in a shot glass.

"Nope. Lee had drank some and it took me and Neji to stop him. I am not drinking it."

"How about a Challenge?" Anko asked knowing Gai wouldn't have the heart to refuse.

"What kind of Challenge?" Gai replied.

"If you can drink 2 full glasses of sake then I'll leave you alone and let you get back to your exercise."

"Hmm…..Done." Gai got up and sat on the window beside Anko.

Anko poured Gai a shot of Sake. Gai looked at it for a little and then smelled it.

"Come on already, drink it." Anko rushed.

"Alright." Gai poured it quickly into his mouth and swallowed.

Gai coughed for a second and then put the glass down for the second shot.

"This is….nothing." Gai said.

Anko smiled while she poured the second shot.

Gai did the same thing he did for the first one.

"See that was nothing." Gai said proudly.

"Well now you can go back to exercising now." Anko said taking the glass away from Gai.

"Hold on now, let me get just one more glass. This stuff isn't that bad." Gai said grabbing the glass back from Anko.

"Ok Gai just one more." Anko replied as she poured him another glass.

'Got Him' Anko thought as she watched him drink.

-X-

It was now late and the moon was high in the sky and Anko and Gai were still up drinking, talking and playing various drinking games.

"Ok one more….." Gai said drunkenly.

Anko struggled to pour them both a shot.

"Ok….1.….2.……3!" They both drunk as fast as they could as smashed their glasses down.

"Wow Gai…..you're a fun drinking partner." Anko said putting her arm around him.

"You are too……" Gai replied.

"Now lets play a different game." Anko said walking over laying down on the bed.

"What?" Gai asked going over and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Truth or Dare."

"Sure."

"Ok. Truth or Dare?" Anko asked.

"Uh……Truth."

"Have you ever had sex before?"

"I…….think I'll take dare." Gai said laying on the bed beside her.

"I dare you to…….have sex with me." Anko straddled Gai and looked into his eyes.

"What…..No you're a friend……nothing more." Gai turned to avoid looking into her eyes.

"Don't you think I'm sexy?" Anko asked seductively.

"Yeah but……" Gai sat up to grab Anko and smashed his mouth into hers in a sloppy drunken kiss.

Gai used his tongue to explore Anko's mouth. Anko moved her hands around Gai's muscular body. Gai and Anko parted from the kiss to catch their breath. They got up from the bed and quickly started to remove their clothes. Gai stripped to his boxers and Anko stripped to her bra and panties.

Gai looked Anko over from head to toe admiring her body. Her big supple breast, slim body, and sexy long legs.

Anko admired Gai's body his muscular stature and hard 6 pack.

'He looks sexier than I thought.' Anko thought as she could feel herself getting wet between her legs.

"You have a beautiful body." Gai said moving close to Anko.

"You too….now where were we?" Anko grabbed Gai's head and kissed him more soft and less sloppy than before.

Gai started to massage Anko's breast making her moan in the kiss.

Gai with one hand removed Anko's bra and began sucking on her breast, using his tongue to play with her nipple as he sucked. He made sure to give the other one the same attention. Anko decided she wanted to get more involved. She moved herself atop of Gai and slowly moved her hand down his muscular body.

"What do we have here?" Anko said in a seductive tone as she grabbed his now hardened manhood.

Gai took in a deep breath as he was intoxicated by the pleasure. Anko began to stroke it slowly, teasing Gai making him want it.

"I'm gonna make you feel good." Anko said as she placed Gai in between her breast.

Gai was lost in the pleasure, this was a feeling he had not felt before. Anko proceeded to go faster and faster increasing the friction between them. Gai could feel himself coming close to his climax.

"Anko…." Gai said as he held back with all his might.

Anko stopped what she was doing and climbed back on top of Gai.

"I can't let you have all the fun." Anko smiled.

Anko grabbed Gai manhood and guided it into her forbidden area. When it entered her she let out a loud moan of satisfaction. She began to go up and down slowly, every stroke sending waves of pleasure throughout both of their bodies. Gai started to move along with Anko increasing the friction and making it so much better. Gai stood up while holding Anko by the waist while keeping himself inside her.

"Lets try this." Gai said as he began moving his arms to make Anko go up and down on him.

'God this feels so good.' Anko thought as she could feel her orgasm coming.

"Oh…….Gai……Faster…." Anko pleaded as she grabbed his head pulling him into a kiss.

Gai complied and picked up the pace, he could feel his climax close just as he did before but this time he could not hold it.

"….Anko!" Gai moaned.

"Gai!…" Anko moaned.

They had reached there peaks at the exact same time, juices flowing everywhere. Gai fell onto the bed with Anko still in his arms.

"So…..you want to go again later?" Gai asked.

"I would love that." Anko replied as she kissed Gai passionately.

The summer night breeze coming through the window hitting their hot, naked bodies. It felt so refreshing to them. This night was fun but tomorrow they knew they had to finish the mission.

A/N: well this is part one of the story the conclusion will be coming soon so be on the look out and be sure to look out for the updates to my other stories.

~Chubby~


End file.
